The Witch Queen
by TheMarphasChappers
Summary: Traveling to a different World in order to save what was worth to save of the Magical World was one thing, becoming the Best Friends with someone who had an Emotional range, not unlike the late Tom Riddle Jr. Himself was another. How will the Mistress of Death influence the Fate of this new World? What Change will she bring? [Rated M, because it's DL and I'm try to imitate Mad-Eye
1. Chapter 1 The first Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Harry Potter.

* * *

The first time she meet the enigmatic being that would become one of her best friend... of sorts, was on the day, during the after party of his Wedding to his second Wife.

If there was one thing, she began to hate in her long life it were people who could be so obnoxious, you wanted to bathe in lava, after being just in their mare presence.

One such person was no doubt Sakamaki Cordelia.

Until she meet that Woman, the celebrations went quite well, even if she did still not know how the Bat-King managed to send her an invitation, despite the mail-ward around Blood Pledge Castle. Which was the only reason that she actually accepted the invitation in the first place.

Lacie, despite her youthful appearance, drew every Demon's or Vampire's attention to her without even trying, which was what in return, drew Cordelias ire to her. If one are Immortal then one tends to become very patient. An immortal had all the time in the world after all, Lacie liked to think that she had become very patient in her years. But after one hour of not-so-subtle comments on her "Childlike" face, her small stature and her unmarried status, never mind that nearly everyone in attendance was Immortal or nearly so and thus had all the time in the world to get married. Lacie finally snapped, making her escort, Draco, crane and take a long step back, which drew the attention from the other guests, who became even more interested, among them a certain bat King. When they felt the malevolent bloodlust emitting from the petite ravenette.

"Now listen and listen good, you pathetic piece of Demonic Bat crap. I've taken your "subtle" Insults." one could nearly cut steel with the amount of sarcasm put into the word 'subtle' " for one hour now, as the first Wife of a King, one would think that you would have better things to do than to hand out petty insults because someone drew more attention to them than yourself, newsflash I. Don't. Want. Attention! The only reason I'm here is out of common courtesy, something they did obviously not teach something like you, and the desire to know how the King of the Bat-clan managed to send me an invitation, despite the strong anti-mail wards around my Castle!"

The Ballroom was so silent, one could literally hear pin drop, most of the guests were slack jawed, the King watched the cutting down of his first Wife with open amusement, ignoring that his second Wife who was on his side became more and more purple in her face with each sentence the raven haired woman, and it was a Woman despite her young appearance, said, if only because it was bad manners to deliver such a show, during someone else's party.

Cordelia for her part was slightly wide eyes and for the most part speechless, the gall of that-that little girl to speak to her like that! She balled her fists and narrowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are talking to-"

"I think I'm talking to a little girl in a Woman's body, who could not stomach the fact that her man Married a second Woman, for reasons unknown. And that did not like the fact that someone drew more attention than herself." Lacie huffed and lifted the skirt of her dress lightly, turned to the King and his second Wife, ignoring the gaping Cordelia behind her. "I apologize for my lack of manners, but I will take just so much from somebody before I cut them down to size. I know it was inappropriate and impolite to do this so openly, but frankly? She needed it." She set a fake smile on her face and did a mocking curtsy to Cordelia and a more sincere one to the bride and groom. "I wish you a good evening, Draco!" She called her escort and in a flurry of her dress, she turned around and like the one and only Severus Snape she left, the cape Draco handed her billowing behind, her Aura that until now, flooded the ballroom with her, like a dark Goddess.

"Mhhh, a very interesting Woman. " mused the Bat-King.

"A uncivil Heathen, if you ask me, to make such a show on the party of our Wedding... Karlheinz?" Beatrix complained only to stop at the intense look in her Husbands eyes.

"How can you be so calm after what that, that Bitch did to me!?" Screamed Cordelia to her Husband, after she unfroze only to shrink back at the glare said husband send her.

"You got what was coming for you, do you know just who you upseted? That, my dear Cordelia, was the Witch Queen." Whisper and murmurs broke out at this knowledge, and Cordelia paled ever so slightly.

Everyone had head of the Queen of the new race that had appeared, seemingly out of thin air, a few centuries ago. The Queen of Witches and Wizards who was said to have set a whole battlefield aflame with one wave of her wand. Worshiped as Goddess by her people and Feared like Death itself by her enemies.

"Th-the... You got to be joking! The Witch Queen never leaves her Castle! Nobody has ever seen hide or hair of her!" Exclaimed Beatrix wide eyes.

Karlheinz rolled his eyes. "As she said, she has... what was it? Ah! Yes... Anti-Mail wars around the Castle... I've put some spells around the invitation I send to her." He looked at Cordelia, something akin to dark amusement in his eyes. "You've made a bad enemy, my dear."

* * *

This was Chapter 1, The first few Chapters of this story will be in short-chapter format until we come to the start of the Anime[s} and I hope that Karlheinz was not to OCC to those who have played the game[s] I only know his Character from the Wiki so I hope I'm not to far off with him.

As always, any ideas to this story are welcome but I will/can not use every idea I get. I still hope you liked this Chapter at the end of this little Author's note is a Personal Description of Lacie. [Fem!Harry]

Question: Who are your Favorite Diabolik Lover Boys? Mine are Shu and Laito.

* * *

 **Biographical Information.**  
Name: Lacie Violett Potter-Black  
Also known as: Witch Queen (by Demon World), Black Rose (by Karlheinz), Lacie the Deathless, Bitch (by Cordelia), Heathen (by Beatrix).  
Age: 500+  
Status: Alive

 **Physical and Vital Statistics.**  
Race: Immortal Witch  
Ethnicity: Englisch  
Gender: Female  
Height: 160 cm (5'3")  
Weight: 47 Kg  
Blood Type: 0  
Eye Color: Acid green.  
Hair Color: Abyss black

 **Professional Status.**  
Occupation: Witch Queen, Teacher

 **Personal Status.**  
Relatives: Luna (Blood Adopted Sister), Fred (Blood Adopted Brother), Geroge (Blood Adopted Brother), Theodor "Teddy" (Blood Adopted Son)  
Hobbies: Reading, Collecting books and Magical artefacts, Painting

 **Appearance.**  
Lacie stopped growing at age 17 and appeares as a young woman with waist long wavy abyss-black hair, her bangs lightly obscuring her otherwise piercing acid green eyes, with pale skin and a full graceful figure. In times past, Lacie wore a entirely green outfit that consisted of a green choker around her neck with a bow and the symbol of the Deathly Hollows in the bows center, a green dress that varied in shades from light to dark, almost black with ruffle desing around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves. That reached her elbows and black shoes. Nowadays, she is often seen wearing a black Virgin Killer sweater and many bracelets in gold and silver with a wide variation of differend focus gemstones, on her feet she wears knee high black gladiator sandals with four inch heels to make up for her short stature.

 **Personality.**  
Despite her past with the Wizarding World, Lacie has a cheerful and optimistic if somewhat sadistic personality. She thends to play a naive girl so that others underestimate her only to show them how wrong they were in the most Humiliating and embarrassing way possible. Her time as an Immortal being has made her shrewd and opportunistic but she still stands to the ideals she had as mortal and is a very deterinded and strong-willed person that is kind to this she considers friends but can be especially cruel to this who try to hurt this importand to her.

 **Historie.**  
After her own World started to collabse through reasons unknown, she used her power as Mistress of Death to bring as many of the few surviving Magicals as she could to a whole new World. The surviving Witches and Wizards landed in the Demon World, an additional dimension to the new World they landed in and where the Witches and Wizards had to fight for their place in the Hierarchy. Lacie, who has been crowned Witch Queen, soon after their landing fought hardest and was soon seen as one of the top dogs in the Demon World alonge sides the likes of Karlheinz the King of the Bat, or Vampire Clan.

After they were able to scure their own terrerory in the Demon World, the Witches and Wizards build their very own Magical Castle, the Blood Pledge Castle, a Castle that was protected by the best Wards the Families that came with Lacie in this new World had to offer. Not long later, the whispering about an Impenetrable Fortress circulated through the Demon World, nobody saw the Infamous Queen of the new Race for years until Karlheinz, the King of Vampires invited her to his second Wedding. 


	2. Chapter 2 Stubborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Harry Potter. The story of the tree Brothers belongs to J.K and is also NOT MINE.  
Chapter 2: Stubborn.

* * *

The second time she meet him, was because he pestered her with letters, letters after letters.

She had to hand it to him, he was nothing if not stubborn. He kept asking her for meetings that sounded suspiciously like invitations to dates. Dates that she kept on rejecting, just as stubborn as he kept sending her letters about varying themes.

How is her Aura so strong?

Why did she smell so very mouth watering?

How works her Magic?

Are the stories about her battle power truth?

And so on, and so on. Until she, one day nearly two years after the disastrous Wedding Party, (and an exchange of letters that had somehow started without her really noticing it.)accepted a meeting in the Human world.

They meet three days later in England, around the end of the 18th Century, in a little clearing. The Vampire King looked a little put out when she saw him, probably because of the stench that was in the air even outside of Village or City.

"That stench is pay-back for pestering me, really one would think that someone who is Married to two woman would have better things to do than to start something of a letter friendship with a stranger. And not three days after his Wedding no less." she snarked in greeting an amused smile on her face when she saw what could only described as a pout on his lips.

"And here I thought that after two years of correspondence you would have warmed up to me." He started, and then studied her for a long time making her squirm a little.

"What?" She finally asked.

"You really do not age do you? You smell nearly identical to humans but with a heavy touch of Magic and a strong smell of-" She interrupted him then.

"A strong smell of Death, Yes I know." She finished for him, with an wary smile on her face and stepped closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow at her interruption but motioned for her to continue, holding his arm to her, more out of habit than anything else.

She looked amused and warily put her hand on his arm, all the while considering what she should tell him, then an wary smile became one of genuine amusement and she started. "There were once three Brothers who were traveling along a lonely winding road at twilight."

He looked at her curiously and let her speak as the two took a stroll through the woods. Listening to the story she was telling him. Something told him that she was giving him a clue as to why she was clearly Immortal but still seemed so very Human.

Lacie kept going, loosing herself a little in the story as she kept talking. "In time, the Brothers reached a river, too treacherous to pass. But being learned in the Magical arts, the three Brothers simply waved their wands," Here she took out her own wand and waved it around, letting flowers bloom around them. "and made a bridge."

Karlheinz looked around in interest and then eyed the wand in her hand. The Magic she just did felt different than his own and it made the scientist in him scream, but he kept it at by, for now.

As if nature felt where the story would lead, their path become darker and the forest around them thicker, swallowing sunlight. "Before they could cross however they found their path blocked by a hooded figure." Lacie stopped to wave her wand again, pictures and shaped started to form from the shadows of the trees, showing the story as she told it.

"It was Death, and he felt cheated."

A slight shiver run down the Bat-Kings back as he kept looking from the fragile looking Woman besides him to the pictures the shadows showed him.  
"Cheated because travelers would normally drown in the river. But Death was chunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him. The oldest asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence, so Death fashioned him one from an elder tree that stood nearby. The second brother decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further, and asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. So Death plucked a stone from the river and offered it to him."

Then she looked at the strange silvery cloak she wore with a sort of fond melancholy in her eyes. "Finally, Death turned to the third brother. A humble man, he asked for something that would allow him to go forth from that place, without being followed by Death and so it was that Death resultantly handed over his own cloak of invisibility."

Karlheimz looked at her. "And?"

"I was not finshed, what do your wives say about your little patience problem?" She asked smirking, getting a smirk in return.

"No complains at that front my dearest." he positively purred in her ear, earning a slight blush from the green eyes Witch who then rolled her eyes, willing the blush down. He reminded her of someone, but she could not for the live of her not think of who. "The first brother traveled to a distant village." She continued.

"Where with the elder wand in hand, he killed a Wizard with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk with the power that the elder wand had given him, he bragged of his invincibility." Here it was Karlheinz's place to roll his eyes, that was just so Human, nearly begging for something to come back and bite the oldest in the ass.

"But that night, another Wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat for good measure and so Death took the first brother for his own."

"A Macabre story so far." He had to comment. "keep going."

"If you would stop to interrupt me?" she glared lightly, though to him it looked more like a pout.

"The second brother journeyed to his home where he took the stone and turned it thrice in his hand. To his delight, the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. Yet soon she turned sad and cold for she did not belong in the mortal world. Driven mad with hopeless longing, the second brother killed himself so as to join her and so Death took the second Brother."

This time Karlheinz kept strangely quiet and she took a step back from him. He looked at her in puzzlement but she only grinned and kept telling.

"As for the third brother, Death searched for many years but was never able to find him." She took the hood of her cloak and put it on, making her invisible.

"Wha-" Karlheinzs stared, wide eyes at the place the Queen was just standing in, her voice now echoing around him.

"Only when he attained a great age did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility and give it to his son." She took of the hood and finished softly. "He then greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, departing this live, as equals."

"That..." It was not often that someone could render the old Vampire speechless but this petite woman just did it.

Lacie just smiled at him. "That is all I will tell you to the topic of my Immortality, you seem to be a smart Man, Karlheinz. I'm sure that you will find out the answer yourself."

"You have gathered all three, haven't you." It was a statement, not a question. And she honestly for the first time that day, could not read his expression, so she just nodded.

"Death will never harm his Mistress."

There was a ling silence until he broke it. "That sounds as though you were Death's lover."

Lacie's face took on a shade of cherry red, the heavy atmosphere broken. "BAKA!" she then to show him just what she could do with her Magic. And showered him in stinging hexes, which he dodged with ease, a small honest smile, just a lifting of the Conner of his lips really. Formed on his face at the ravenette's ire, the first honest smile in what had to be Centuries.

* * *

Here is Chapter two, I hope you liked it and that Karl is not to OCC. To me he seems to be very much like Tom, a sociopath. Though I think by Karlheinz it is more that his massive age has made him what he is. At last that is what his Wiki profile told me but well, everyone has a different perspective.

I was asked about a pairing for this story. The person who asked seems to think that the End Game will be Karlheinz/Lacie. Honestly? I'm unsure about that it is to early to tell, I will see where it will go, but I don't think that with Karlheinz track record in matters of Marriage that, that would not be the best idea, as it stands for now they will be Friends, of sorts... I have a plan as to where I want to go with this story but in the end it writes itself (so to speak, if that makes sense?) but I'm open to suggestions if you would like to see Lacie with one of the many Diabolik Lover boys, it is not as if there is a lack of selection no?

 **Review Response**

To **Unwanted Hero** : Thank you for your review, I know that there would be some grammar/spelling errors, the person who plays my current beta (My cousin who learned English in school and is not self taught like me.) has little time to look over my stories for me, real live is a being a little bitsh like that. Still I'm happy that you find it enjoyable selling and grammar error's aside. I would have liked to include the build up of the Witch/Wizard faction but I can honestly say that I am not Good with stuff like that.

To **Guest 1 and 2** : Thank you both for the review I'm happy that there are people that like this story!

To **CelesteUzumaki2718** : I'm Happy that you seem to like the start of this story. I started it because I've watched the second season of the DL Anime and thought that there are just to few DL/HP Crossovers :), I try to update as fast as I can but nobody knows how real live will be no


	3. Authors Notice!

Hello Everyone!

I know that it has been a while since my last Update for this story. I don't know what to say other than Real Life was a B**** for some time.

I know that this will sound like a stupid excuse to some of you but the reason for the long absence of any new Updates is because we, my Family and I, Moved. During the move, my external hard drive, where all my chapters for Witch Queen, Of Family Mafia ReWrite and Magic and some other stories I had planed to publish got damaged.

A friend of mine, whose daily bread lies with the repair of such things tried everything he could to at last save some of my stuff, but nothing worked. So... I don't know how others are when things like this happen to them.  
But I just lost the urge to continue writing the two stories but I don't want to abandon them and my English has become much better than it was when I first started FanFiction so I decided that I will ReWrite the Witch Queen while the ReWrite of Family Mafia and Magic will be on Hiatus until future notice.  
It's not Dead but I have to gather my spirit again to continue writing it because I really had a butt load of Chapters already ready for it and it was a really hard blow to lose them all.

Anyway, that was everything I wanted to get off my soul. Until next time!

\- Marphas Out!~


End file.
